


tonight and forever

by Piglet (Rethira)



Category: Berserk (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Amount of Cum Is So Large that they're unable to swallow and it leaks from Mouth/Nose, Anal Fisting, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breeding, Come Inflation, Come Swallowing, Dry Orgasm, Dubious Consent, Forced Orgasm, Large Cock, M/M, PWP, Rimming, Smut Swap Treat, Watersports, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 16:23:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18479926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rethira/pseuds/Piglet
Summary: The Eclipse goes a bit differently.





	tonight and forever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LuciferxDamien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferxDamien/gifts).



> happy smutswap also can i say..... good prompts. honestly i could've filled any of them but idk this combo of ship + kinks really got me and here we are, 2.5k of shameless smut later
> 
>  
> 
> **please read the tags before reading**

the thing that used to be griffith forces its cock another half inch down guts’ throat. guts struggles uselessly, caught between the cock in his mouth and the hand at the back of his head. he might as well fight against solid rock for all the good it does; the thing’s cock slides implacably into guts’ mouth, down his throat. he shoves at its hips, fighting and gasping for a breath that doesn’t come

the thing says something. its hand is gentle on guts’ head, claws lightly scratching his scalp. something tickles at the corner of guts’ stretched mouth, squeezes in beside the cock splitting him open. guts twitches, _it won’t fit_ , panic granting him a single moment of clarity - _i can’t breathe_ – before it’s snatched away again, the darkness closing in… griffith...

something tickles in his throat

and then _air_ , guts wrenched back from the edge, griffith towering above him, haloed in light, griffith, _griffith_ -

“i am femto,” griffith’s voice says, as pleasure lances through guts and he comes harder than he ever has before in his _life_ , cock throbbing with the force of it

gri- _femto’s_ cock is still in his throat

but that other thing is well. and it takes guts’ a moment, brain sluggish from pleasure, to realise that he _shouldn’t_ be able to breathe, that he’s _still not_ , that something else is _breathing for him_ -

femto cards its claws through guts’ hair, gentle. “your life is mine, to do with as i please,” it says. its cock pulses in guts’ mouth, down guts’ throat, throbbing so hard guts can _feel_ it, despite the scaley plates covering the length of it. some scalding liquid leaves it, so hot guts can feel it travel down to his stomach, so hot it should burn right through him-

femto croons something, the words lost to guts’ ears, its hand still _so gentle_ on his head, even as its cock fills him with- with _something_ , piss or cum guts doesn’t know, doesn’t _want_ to know, there’s so much his stomach feels tight and hot and his throat _burns_ , swallowing and swallowing and swallowing and _still_ there’s more, too much, too much, too much-

“that’s it,” femto says, petting guts’ head, the words cutting through guts’ panic, as the liquid, femto’s _cum_ , hits his tongue, fills his mouth and nose and guts’ mind goes blank in the second he has before it dribbles out around femto’s cock, leaks from guts’ nose and down his chin

guts’ cock twitches. he comes again, a feeble trickle compared to the near endless load femto is feeding him

it seems to slow for a moment, the flow easing slightly. and then femto sighs, eyes fluttering in a mockery of bliss, and it builds again, even stronger than before and there’s _nowhere for it to go_ -

his piss fills guts’ mouth, overflows, burns as it leaks out guts’ nose and fills guts’ mouth, femto all the while gazing down at him with griffith’s contented eyes

guts shoves at femto’s thighs, beats at them with his fists, for all the good it does. femto’s mouth stretches into a smile, lips blood red, his face unnaturally still and blank. he runs his clawed thumb beneath guts’ eye, tender and threatening at the same time, making guts shudder

femto’s other hand tightens in guts’ hair, pulling guts off and off and off- guts’ eyes sting as the great length of femto’s cock withdraws unkindly from his throat, ridged scales scraping the flesh of his throat raw. come and piss come out with it, guts helpless to stop the acrid mix escaping him, heaving and retching as it bubbles up from his overfull stomach and- and femto just _watches_ , his eyes blank and his face smiling

he drops guts to the floor as soon as his the head of his cock slips from guts’ mouth. guts gasps, automatic and reflexively, but the other _thing_ is still- he can feel it, part way down his throat and the little fleshy tube of it extends from his mouth and melts seamlessly into femto’s chest, still _breathing for guts_ , not giving him _quite_ enough air, leaving guts’ head foggy and muddled and panic teasing at his nerves

femto runs his hand over guts’ drum tight stomach, hand proprietary. he presses down and guts wheezes, twists onto his side, throat burning as he vomits. femto’s hand doesn’t let up, pressing down harder, guts sobbing and hiccuping as he’s made to retch again and again, until _finally_ femto’s hand gentles, moves further down and-

“no,” guts tries to say, but femto presses down hard on guts’ bladder, and it’s all guts can do to sob as he pisses himself

femto touches guts’ cock after, his claw dipping into the dripping slit at the head of guts’ cock, and that’s all it takes for guts’ body to seize and pitch him into an orgasm that leaves guts twitching and shaking on the ground

above him, femto licks his hand clean. he leans down, covers guts with his armoured body, his monstrous cock hot and hard against guts’ skin and commands, “again,” in a voice that could _almost_ be griffith’s

* * *

there’s a moment of obscene pressure, guts straining despite himself, teeth clenched and muscles tensed and then-

femto’s hand pops inside

“ah!” guts cries out, arms trembling with the stress of holding himself up as femto pets his hip and pushes his hand in still further, bony knuckles scraping guts’ insides. he clenches his fist, and guts shuts his eyes tight, sure that if he looks down he’ll be able to _see_ it, see the movement of femto’s hand beneath his skin

and the worst thing; femto dips his head, the sharp beak of what was griffith’s helmet digging in as femto presses his lips to guts’ lower back. a kiss. the sharp bite of _teeth_ a moment later, and femto uncurls a finger inside guts, presses against a spot that makes pleasure shoot up guts’ spine. his mouth moves lower, the beak scraping along guts’ skin, travelling over the final knobs of his spine and down to the thin and tender skin covering guts’ tailbone

“g-griffith,” guts gasps, and femto _tuts_ , lifts guts’ hips with the hand inside him – guts _squeals_ , like a pig being slaughtered – and presses his lips against the point where his wrist disappears inside guts. his tongue teases the fluttering edge of guts’ hole. guts pants harshly, thighs trembling, _knowing_ what femto’s going to do, heart pounding with what could be fear or, worse, _anticipation_ – some part of guts _wants_ the pleasure the touch of femto’s hand and mouth and tongue brings

and it’s _there_ , the wet slide of femto’s tongue, setting guts’ nerves alight with mixed revulsion and delight, the tip of it worming its way in alongside femto’s hand. femto _pulls_ , his fist still clenched, the ridges of his scaled wrist rubbing against guts’ loose entrance in a way that has guts’ clawing at the ground, choked off noises spilling from his mouth

guts _does_ look then, helpless to do otherwise, feeling like femto is pulling him apart and- there’s the lump of femto’s fist, still lodged inside him, and past guts’ soft cock there’s femto himself, the light glinting off the dark scales of his forearm. but guts’ eyes catch on the long proud shaft of femto’s cock, rising from between femto’s legs, long and faintly glistening, liquid _oozing_ from the tip

it twitches as guts watches, and he can suddenly taste it on his tongue with such intensity it leaves him faintly nauseated

femto _chuckles_

the sound of it makes the hair stand up on the back of guts’ neck. he scrunches his eyes shut again, rests his head on his clasped forearms and tries to swallow back a gasp as femto’s tongue traces wet patterns around his tender hole. femto’s hand flexes inside guts, fingers spreading wide _too wide_ and then he folds them and roughly pulls his hand _out_ and this time guts’ legs _do_ give out

femto tuts again. the world lurches under guts, twisting and spinning when he risks opening his eyes, so _wrong_ the vertigo hits guts like a punch. it stops as suddenly as it started, guts’ knees suddenly on hard cold stone, pinned between it and the- the _familiar_ feel of femto’s armour between guts’ legs

guts glances around as best he can, tries not to look at the shapes he can see in the shadows, focuses instead on the solid slab of stone he’s now on. it’s black, smooth, shiny and reflective; looming behind him is femto, blank faced and eyes burning, sat upon a gleaming throne. he pets guts’ thigh, lazily, hand moving up guts’ flank and over his ass, pausing there _squeeze_ like guts is little more than a slab of _meat_ -

femto shifts, both hands resting on guts’ ass. he rubs and touches more, and then he parts guts’ cheeks, bares guts’ hole once again, and guts can _see_ the look on femto’s face this time

“don’t,” guts protests, again, but he might as well have saved his breath because femto doesn’t spare him a glance. instead he hooks his claw tipped thumbs into guts’ hole, both at once, and _pulls_ -

guts doesn’t recognise his own voice, crying out, “ah, ah, ah!” femto breathes out against guts’ hole, too close _too close_ , curling his index fingers in alongside his thumbs, spreading guts out spreading him wide and guts shuts his eyes and hunches himself down from the _shame_ of it

femto kisses his hole open mouthed. his tongue slips inside like it belongs there, warm and wet and soft. guts can feel his ass flutter, clench around it, shudders at the _wrongness_ of it, at the _rightness_ of it, at the way femto holds him wider and wider, wide enough he can surely see guts’ insides and it is _that_ thought that makes guts’ cock throb with renewed vigour

femto’s tongue pierces guts over and over again, and guts can’t stop himself from meeting each thrust, rocking his hips back to meet femto’s tongue, all but humping femto’s face and femto simply _lets_ him until guts comes dry and untouched, sobbing from the force of it

* * *

guts watches. he can’t look away, head held firm by some nameless horror at femto’s command. so he has to watch as femto prepares to fuck him, and he can see _everything_ reflected in the mirror-like shine of the stone before him-

femto’s cock, longer and fatter than any man’s, glistening head poking out from a sheath of dark scales. guts’ ass, hole puffy and _visibly_ pink and wet, winking obscenely like it _wants_ something. and guts’ own cock, soft and limp, not so much as twitching when femto lines his cock up with guts’ ass

the fat head of it slips inside with no trouble at all. guts’ breath catches in his throat, chest tight and heart pounding, as that inhuman cock slides in _oh_ so easily. in and in and in, and it seems impossible, it can’t possibly _fit_ , but guts can feel it spearing him open, spreading those parts of him left untouched by femto’s fingers or hands or tongue and _still_ it comes

femto kisses the meat of guts’ shoulder as guts comes to rest full in femto’s lap

the thing holding him melts back into shadow, but guts can no more look away than he could stop griffith from- stop him from-

femto slides his hands from guts’ spread thighs, up past his cock and over the swell of his stomach. guts can feel the smile twist femto’s lips as he presses down and- and feels his own cock jut up to meet his hand. guts’ drags in a breath, and another, staring down at where femto traces the hard lump of his cock _through_ guts’ skin. through guts’ skin and muscle and the walls of his insides, down to where femto’s cock has spread and shaped guts to its own liking

a wounded noise falls from guts’ lips. he claws at femto behind him, strains to stand, tries to brace himself enough to get to his feet- thrashes on the hard pole of femto’s ridged and rigid cock. _stand_ , guts screams to himself, to his weak muscles, _fight!_ guts had always been taller, broader than griffith and still was even now griffith is femto, it should be _easy_ except-

except femto’s arm settles like an iron band around guts’ waist. guts’ nails glance harmlessly off femto’s armoured skin, unable to get a grip even where one scale overlaps another. femto’s arm simply holds him tighter, and femto croons, “you cannot escape me”

femto curves his free hand under guts’ thigh and lifts guts just like that, up and up and up, guts able to see the impossible length of femto’s cock hanging out of him, piercing him and opening him and then there is just the hot soft wet head inside and femto _drops_ him and guts shrieks and convulses, his sore and soft cock jerking and spraying piss or come guts doesn’t know, head thrown back gazing up at the vast and empty blackened sky and seeing a countless thousand eyes gazing back at him

femto cups guts’ cock. curls his cold hand around the length of it, tugs at guts’ loose foreskin. his thumb claw dips into the tip, sharp edge scraping across the tender aching head of guts’ prick, and guts feels every muscle in his body contract all at once, and all he can feel think hear smell and see is femto femto _femto_

“shhh,” femto soothes him, voice at odds with everything else, “i have you, guts”

guts’ name on those blood red perfectly inhuman lips feels like benediction

femto lifts him again, pulls his fat cock free despite guts’ wordless protest, turns guts and lays him down upon the obsidian altar and, “come for me again,” femto asks, oh so _sweetly_ , and what else can guts do? it hurts, it hurts so good, and femto fucks him through it, long and powerful strokes that seem to pierce guts through but leave him wanting more more _more_ -

“more,” guts sobs on femto’s next thrust, and femto’s smile is _savage_ , “griffth,” guts cries out, “griffith, griffith,” but there is only femto

femto holds guts’ face, gazes into his eyes and says, “you will have more,” fucking guts raw and relentless, the movement of his cock clearly visible through guts’ flesh, and he pets guts’ swollen overfilled stomach and smiles, smiles so wide and cruel, and promises, filling guts with his seed, “you will grow fat with our young,” his face still somehow emotionless even as he comes and comes and comes, “your belly will swell with them,” the pressure alone enough to have guts sobbing in mixed pain and relief, his cock spurting the last few drops of piss left in him, “and you will stand by my side _always_ , heavy with our child,” and at this last a spark lights in femto’s eyes, burning and blazing, a furious and tremendous lust as femto drills his cock into guts again, again, again

“you will not leave me again, guts,” femto says, voice cold and pitiless


End file.
